


Dear Rosie, Lots of Love Mum and Dad

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Harry Potter Letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Answer, Comfort, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Hermione Weasley comforts her daughter, Rose, about getting sorted into Slytherin.





	Dear Rosie, Lots of Love Mum and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the wonderful Sasha2702! Thank you so much!
> 
> This belongs to the HP Letter series and this fic makes more sense if you read the first letter.

Dear Rosie, 

It’s been great to hear from you! I definitely think it’s great you found a new friend in your house!  I’m also glad the rooms and dorms are to your liking and that they seem less gloomy than Uncle Harry and Dad described them. And definitely try to have a good relationship with Gaby Zabini. Germany is such a interesting country! Maybe you could even learn german as a second language. Languages are always good for your cognitive abilities and very  useful for the future. But I’m getting ahead of myself again (or so your father tells me). 

Oh and Rosie, please don’t worry about us being mad at you. Your father will definitely fume about his little girl being in Slytherin for a while, but we trust your decision making. ou should just do what your heart (and brain) tells you to do. 

“Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken.” - Oscar Wilde

I think that nobody else knows that better than you, Al and Scorpius Malfoy. All three of you aren’t required to be like your parents. That goes for the house of your choosing, choosing your friends and choosing your place in the world. Enjoy your time together and don’t forget to study.

Lots of Love,

Mum and Dad


End file.
